From: stevensalo II
Re(3): Erica Olafson, Journeys of the Tigershark (Vol 9, GC 35) - Chapter 17 From: stevensalo8/1/2019, 6:58:50 PM Vanessa- Thank you for your reply, it felt good to know that you feel as I do spiritually. Sadly we're in the extreme minority and untold numbers continue to die over a sometimes slight difference in dogma. I'm not sure where my wife is bound for but she was a Pentecostal and I was a Baptist when I asked her pastor (lower case intended) for his blessing. He made it clear in no uncertain terms that I'm bound for hell. Shortly after, we were married by a different semi-local Pentecostal Pastor and started to attend local Baptist services. Until her old pastor sent a person to disrupt our services and single me out loudly during the service. I try not to think bad thoughts about people but sometimes it's a goal too far. Now we enjoy our Sundays at home and my wife embraces her Native American spiritual side. And I allow my spiritual life to express itself primarily as: "God is Love." Not a love that is always gentle and kind, but a love that may wipe humanity off the face of our perfect little garden planet (if needed) so that a new lifeform can have its chance. Although I hope I'm wrong, I suspect the afterlife was invented to control the masses. I strongly believe that nobody has any idea until they pass- if then. Thank you for your gracious reply- please don't waste your time with another one as this is just me venting. And apologizing for doing it in your direction:( Keep smiling, your fan; Steve On 2019-08-01 Vanessa Ravencroft said: > Dear Steve, > > I think your comment deserves a Top 10 ranking for sure. It made > me very proud to read your words. Yes, I too believe that God and > science can coexist, as such an entity could not be defined by > existing science. Any attempt of understanding via religion is > merely an interpretation. > There is a common idea that a died person becomes an angel. Yet > according to the Bible, these are separate beings, and the dead > are still dead until Judgement day. I think faith and Religion > are not the same > Then there is the concept of a Good God. God is not good, God is > righteous and can be a quite angry one. > Ah well, I am rambling on, what I meant to say is Thank you! > > VR > > On 2019-08-01 stevensalo said: > > > Vanessa- > > > > Awesome continuation and like so many others, I can hardly wait > > to read more of Roy's adventures- and his sidekick as I'm a big > > time dog lover. I've always thought you had one of the most > > interesting imaginations on SOL and in recent years, your work > > seems much more polished too. You appear to have gained > > excellent editing and proofreading or just used the Marine > "adapt > > and overcome" with great effectiveness:) > > > > I really wanted to thank you for your perfect description of > how > > God and the universe as understood by science can exist > together. > > The biggest thing I have against fundamentalist religions is > > their refusal to reinterpret their early history to fit what > are > > now accepted facts outside of their followers heads. I > actually > > think their leaders know better but fear change. It's not > > necessary to deny God's existence to say: "Oops, the time > frame > > and assumptions in Genesis need to be updated based on recent > > discoveries." Unless you're afraid to. > > > > A very overdue thank you for all the work you do for our > reading > > pleasure. I need to sincerely apologize for not sending a note > > of appreciation in...years:( Bad Steve- No Cookie. > > > > I hope this finds you and your amazing muse smiling and well; > > Steve Category:Stories-Online